Conventionally, as this kind of cable clamp member for cable protective guide device, a mounting unit provided on a chain member such as a moving end or fixed end located at an end part of the cable protective guide device is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In general, if a cable is protectively guided by this kind of cable protective guide device without clamping both ends of the stored cable to the cable protective guide device, respectively, slippage in motion is caused between the stored cable and the device, for example, when the device is moved in accordance with a moving part of an industrial machine, and the stored cable may be rubbed with the cable protective guide device or with another stored cable within a cable storage space and damaged by sliding wear or the like.
Therefore, measures have been taken in the past to use a cable clamp member such as the above-mentioned mounting unit to clamp the stored cable to the cable protective device at both ends thereof, thereby suppressing the slippage in motion between the stored cable and the cable protective device in the movement of the device as much as possible to prevent the damage of the stored cable.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-504199.